the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Evergreen Scandal
, the individual who plotted to expose Fu Zedong and his lackeys for academic dishonesty]]The 2019 Evergreen Scandal exposed a circle of academically dishonest students led by Chinese international student Fu Zedong. News of the scandal broke mere weeks after Fu Zedong was exposed by Edward Maglio for plotting to cheat on a Psychology exam and murder those whom Fu suspected were trying to stop him. At least twenty people, including Fu Zedong himself and his circle of friends, were known to have been involved. Course of events Suspicions TBA Formation of student investigation panel TBA Frightening revelations After it was decided that more evidence was needed to prove Fu Zedong plotted to cheat on the upcoming test, the decision was made to spy on Fu. According to video footage shot by Edward himself (which was used by the prosecution as evidence), Fu Zedong and his friends were observed on multiple occasions gathering in private corners of restaurants and other popular hangouts across the St. Louis Metro area to discuss the smuggling of "goods" into the testing area on the day of the Psychology exam, as well as the appointment of spies against the Psychology professor. However, the biggest piece of evidence that led to the case being sent to the Missouri State Courts was the revelation of "War Plan Alpla", a covert plan to hire hitmen to assassinate various different people Fu suspected of plotting to stop his scheme. 2019 Attempted Homicides TBA Fu is exposed After gathering enough video evidence of Fu's homicidal tendencies, as well as stopping the attempted murders in St. Louis, Edward reported to the Student Conduct Board while his friends called the police concerning the attempted murders. However, Fu committed suicide before he could be arrested. Discovery and charges According to a New York Times newspaper article, in 2019, Edward Maglio, a freshman at Evergreen Institute, exposed a massive circle of students that were plotting to cheat on exams. In an interview with The New York Times, Kyle Bates, a friend of Edward, disclosed that he and several other friends of Edward, suspecting Chinese international student Fu Zedong and some of his friends of cheating, launched a student-led investigation into Fu Zedong and his allies, covertly spying on their secret activities both in and outside of the campus, with the intention of gathering evidence of academic dishonesty and displaying it to the school authorities. The case soon reached the ears of the Missouri State court, after it was discovered that Fu Zedong had also hired hitmen to murder those whom he suspected were trying to stop him and his allies from successfully executing their plan to cheat on their exam. Consequently, Fu was charged with conspiracy to murder, fraud, and academic dishonesty. Allegations State prosecutors alleged an academic dishonesty scheme that involved: *Bribery of various students that were struggling in various different classes (with a strong emphasis on students who were struggling academically in the area of Psychology). *The involvement of various street gangs to assist in money laundering. *The use of hired hitmen to silence those Fu suspected were trying to stop him. The release of previously-unknown letters, emails, and documents regarding the hiring of hitmen to target those whom Fu Zedong suspected were trying to stop him eventually catapulted the scandal into a murder case, which ledto Fu eventually facing charges of conspiracy to murder. However, prosecutors were unable to determine where Fu Zedong would have gotten the money to hire hitmen. Responses The news of the scandal took the whole nation by storm. Many were stunned that a student had actually plotted to commit murder to cover up an already-criminal act. Many even called for Fu Zedong to be deported from the United States after such a venture. Many also questioned how Fu Zedong could have coughed up enough money to hire hitmen to kill his perceived enemies. The Chinese government, as well as Fu's family, refused to comment regarding the conspiracy.